SwarmX Dartz Wiki
Welcome to the SwarmX Dartz Wiki This wikipedia is mainly dedicated towards a small youtuber known as SwarmX Dartz. The History and Topic of SwarmX Dartz The topic is simple; this wikipedia page is mostly directed straight to SwarmX Dartz, a member of the SM (SICKmania) clan. SwarmX Dartz's channel originally began in January 2017, but he deleted most of his videos from Jan 2017 -> Feb 2017 (Estimated). Then in March-April of 2017, SwarmX Dartz published the first, original video that began most of the SwarmX Dartz channel, titled "wut.". The video is based off the game Burnout Paradise, a game that SwarmX Dartz loved during the period. In the same day, he uploaded another "wut." video. This also has Burnout Paradise gameplay. I should also mention that Swarm uncommonly refers to himself as thought-of names, such as "107Narwhals", "Lucas Skiploom", "Veekun", and "sketchy". Fast-forwarding... SwarmX Dartz then uploaded a video in which he ranted about being Communication Banned off Xbox Live for cursing at another player, 'cause SwarmX Dartz was idiotic and said he "cheated". Then, he made a video saying that the ban had also spreaded to his Xbox 360 games. The next video he uploaded was given a copyright claim due to the fact it included the song Paradise City, the main song of Burnout Paradise. 2 videos later, and he had uploaded a Roblox video, which weirdly was his most viewed video after he uploaded it. At this time, the video currently has 78 views, which is literally so small compared to his most viewed video, with 2.7k views! That's unexpected! And 4 videos later, he thanked his subs for 100 views. Fast forward over to July 2017, and he had got his main SpD Creepy account locked. He didn't know the password, which explains why he can't login. But... Eight days later, and on July 20, 2017, he uploaded a video with a different account. This explains why the "SpD CreepyYT2" account is more commonly seen online on Xbox Live. This is where it gets sorta good. In the same month where he streamed the SwarmX Dartz Subcount special, he uploaded a video ranting on how it got copyright claimed by AdRev, and he claimed it was fairly used. A day later, he emailed AdRev. After that video, can you guess what came? If you guessed the most viewed SwarmX Dartz video ever, then you're right! On August 2, 2017, SwarmX Dartz offically uploaded his most popular video. EVER. The video itself, SwarmX Dartz thought it would "be unpopular along the community, due to my channel basically being a wasteland" Swarm was wrong. The video as of now has 2.7k views! It's impressive for a small channel like Swarm! Directly after the video, he began the "Trolling at a Salon and Spa" series, which is discontinued. He made 4 videos dedicated to the series, including one that stored all the episodes into one! Before all that happened, he had a series on Castle Crashers Remastered called "All CCR Animal Orbs", which just like the Salon & Spa series, is discontinued, but for a different reason. The video was with the SpD CreepyYT (original) account. Since SwarmX Dartz couldn't log into it, the series was discontinued, as it was clear the account was no longer usable by Swarm. And I forgot to mention one thing: SwarmX Dartz vs Sylvibot. During the time SwarmX Dartz began making videos, he made a video taking shots at Sylvibot. SwarmX Dartz was terrible at ranting, at that time.The video ended up getting bombed with dislikes, just like Germany bombed Britain during WW2. (get that joke xDDdDdDd) A loooooooong time later, SwarmX Dartz made an actual valid point about Sylvi in SwarmX Dartz vs Sylvibot 2 in which he says "she took the part of which where swarmx dartz screams in swarmx dartz vs sylvi 1, and used it in her new video so her brain-dead fans can attack me". The final part of SwarmX Dartz vs Sylvibot has an unknown release date, as SwarmX Dartz has never announced a release date for the final part. Not on Twitter (http://twitter.com/SwarmXDartzSM), Reddit (http://reddit.com/r/SwarmXDartz), or Twitch. (http://www.twitch.tv/SwarmXDartz) SwarmX Dartz then began ranting on different topics, such as "exposing messages with SethShady, an old friend on Xbox", and how "youtube is broken". Around that time, a very close friend of SwarmX Dartz, Jonathan Edwards, had broken up the bone that was their relations. He blocked the SpD CreepyYT2 account. However, SwarmX Dartz, being the good 'ol spy he was, noticed he had an extra E-mail, and used it to create xzOrbit1279, a spy account. Swarm had wanted, as Jothe account to recover the broken bone that was their relations. It failed, as Swarm later concluded himself that Jonathan was gonna attach himself to F3AR CrezZ, his friend. CrezZ originally dissed SwarmX Dartz on his channel, which is now renamed "Ninja X". SwarmX Dartz then took shots at Jonathan Edwards, with a diss track on him. On November 2, 2017, the diss was uploaded by SwarmX Dartz, but Jon stayed neutral on his channel, and didn't really upload anything much. A month later, and on December 21, 2017, SwarmX Dartz ranted about Jon blocking him for "no reason". 4 days later, SwarmX Dartz got a Windows 10 computer for his first time. The computer itself was obtained a day before Christmas, on December 25. 27 days later, SwarmX Dartz uploaded his first video in the year of 2018 Latest activity All photos seen here are directly added by SwarmX Dartz. Category:Browse